Dream
by jelo
Summary: Sequel to "It's Never Too Late" SasuSaku


AN & Disclaimer:

Hey guys…! I'm back… hmmm… I'm so in a good mood that's why I decided to put a sequel of my story… well… it's not actually a sequel but a little side story about how Sasuke faired after Sakura's death and how he overcome the hurt…

This is for kiki tameishi who had this idea and requested it so here you go… this is for you and for everyone who read my fic, especially for those who left a review… you guys really put a writer (like me ) in a mood to continue writing…

Owww…. I almost forgot… I wanna apologize to Koori no Tenshi for not putting much expressive words in my story… well, being an engineering student and learning technical writing has it's downfall… they taught us to write TECHNICALLY! Arghhhhhh….! Hehheheh….

Anyways, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, in here is in Sasuke's POV… so don't get confuse ok?!

So without further adeu, here goes my story… hope you'll like this one too…

Hmmmmmmmmm….. I forgot something…. I don't own blah…blah…blah… what the heck… I'm going to use them for now anyways, so they're mine… just for a while…!

DREAM 

****

Its been what? A month, two maybe or it might have been a year since she passed away, I really can't remember. Ever since she was taken away from me, the days that followed seems to go by in a big haze… I can't even recall the events that followed. All I know is that she was gone.

That day in the hospital, I thought I already understand. That I can accept it as it was. That she was dead. That she already left… I thought I can just be content in the feeling that at least I knew that I love her and that she loves me just as much or even more. I thought I can just go on with my life thinking that she is happy where she is, and in that certain place, she is waiting for me.

But now….now…. well, I don't know how I was able to last this long. I miss her terribly and it's tearing me inside.

Every minute of my waking hours, I think of her… every damn nights my thoughts are plague with regrets… regrets that I wasn't able to know earlier what I really felt for her. And even though I was asleep, it was just as though I closed my eyes but still very much awake… and because of that, there are times that I can't distinguish the days from the nights…

I'm angry with myself for not seeing it earlier… I could've been with her much longer… I could've made her last days happier… I could've protected her when she was attack… if I just weren't so blind as to see what's around me maybe… just maybe… she could have live much longer.

I love her… and I very much hate myself for being me, for being the cold and heartless bastard that I am to her… for hurting her every time… I just… I just didn't know…

Before she came into my life, I have everything all planned up. Training… training… training… training to become the strongest… and when I achieve that goal, I will find that person who was undeserving to be called an Uchiha. And that was all about it… everything straight… but I haven't counted on her being able to tore through my defenses and settle herself in the midst of my heart.

And when I came into terms with that fact, she was taken away from me… now I don't know what to do… I can't concentrate on everything but her… its as if my concentration was buried along with her… or maybe, it was my heart that died with her… I'm not so certain… but that was all I know… a piece of me was definitely gone.

Sakura what am I suppose to do? I know that you're not happy seeing me like this but what was I suppose to do now? It still hurts like hell. And when I think about that day, it always seems to happen only just yesterday.

I need you cherry blossom… I need your smile, your twinkling eyes… your laughter… your guidance… I need you… please tell me what to say… guide me to what I'm suppose to do… please help me live again Sakura… because I know that is just what you want me to do… live a peaceful life… so help me find it… help me cease this restlessness… even for just awhile… because I'm already lost without you…

**_{Sasuke's dream sequence}_******

When I open my eyes, all I can see is darkness… everywhere I look all I can see is black… where am I??? What am I doing here? I don't even remember going anywhere… I was just lying in my bed a while ago…. What is this place…??

_"Sasuke…."_

I heard a voice calling for me… but who could that be? Where is it coming from? I can't see a damn thing…

_"Sasuke…."_

That voice again… where am I?

"Who are you? Where are you? Where are we?" I heard myself say…

_'It's me Sasuke… I'm here… I'm just right here…"_

"Where? I can't see you…! Who are you?" I tried reaching for my kunais only to find that they're gone..!

"I'm just here Sasuke… just here…" 

The voice got softer… I can't even hear it clearly now…I run to where I felt the voice coming… I run and run but it seems to be endless… everthing is still dark… that voice… it seems so… so sad… but why?

"Where are you?" I called again…

"I'm just right here Sasuke… right here in your heart…" 

**thud…thud…thud…**

My heart… in my heart…? I felt my heart race… it's her… Sakura…! I run faster… faster than I thought possible… it's her… she's here… right here… but where? Everything's still dark… I can't see her… oh gods I wanna see her… please….

"SAKURA..!!!" I shouted but there was no response….

"SAKURA…. Please answer me… where are you? Please show yourself… I missed you so much… I LOVE YOU… please…"

My tears started to blur my vision. They fel,l like how they've fallen that day she went away.

"Please…." I can't take this anymore… I fell on my knees… the pain… it's so overwhelming…I feel it choking me… depriving me of my breath… "Please…"

A light… I see a light… it's getting brighter… I can't take that much display of light… I need to adjust my vision… I closed my eyes for a moment. When I open them once more an angel with pink hair was standing right in front of me…

"Sakura…"

She knelt down in front of me… looking straight into my eyes… to my soul…

"Sasuke-kun… I've missed you…."

That melodious voice… I felt the pain slowly ebb away… but I can see the sadness in her eyes… why? I don't want her to be sad… I want to take away her pains…

"Why are you sad Sakura? Please tell me… I can't take that look of sadness in your eyes…"

"Sasuke… please… please let me go… I love you and I know that you love me just as much but…but… I also want you to be happy…I'm sad, Sasuke, because I know that you're suffering and hurting because of me and I don't want that…. I can't take that… I…. I want to take that anguish from your heart…. Please Sasuke… please let go of me…"

What? What did she say? Let go of her? But…

"I don't understand Sakura… I don't know what your asking so I can't give it to you… please know that I will do anything for you but I just simply can't let you go… I love you too much, I…"

I falter, I feel a clogging in my throat and I can't continue anymore… she's asking me to let go… but how? I don't know…

"Sasuke, you have to… so you can go on and live…. You have to let go…."

"But how Sakura? How can I let go knowing that I could have been there for you… that you could have live if I was there to protect you… to…"

I felt your finger brush my lips… silently telling me to hold on…

"Sasuke what's done is done… and what had happen is inevitable… that's my fate… but you… you could still live… fulfill your dreams and be happy… the day I passed away, I understand fully why that happened. It happened for you… for you to become stronger Sasuke… not physically but emotionally. You were damaged emotionally when your brother murdered your family, but you kept that tightly shut off that after so many years, you forgot that you, too. have emotions… I have to die so you can clearly see your emotions… I had to die to break you so that you could be fixed again… it's my fate Sasuke… and I'm happy that I've been the one to stir up your heart… to open them… and I'm also happy because I know that you love me too… and that's all I ever needed Sasuke… that's all I ever wanted even if only for awhile…"

I was silent… she accepted that fact… she understood… but I… it simply ain't that easy for me… I know she was right… I knew it… but still, it hurts to know that all is done for me… everything for me… never for her… always for me… Now I understand… Selflessness can really be humbling…

I reach up to take her hands in my left hand while my right hand caress her chicks… she's so beautiful… everything about her glows…

"I understand now Sakura…I know I've been blind…please forgive me for everything… for being so selfish… I just want you to be happy…"

"I am Sasuke… I am happy… I'm happy for you…and don't worry, you won't be alone anymore… because I'm going to be right here…I love you…and please be happy… go on with you life… please Sasuke, live for the both of us…"

"Yes I will… I'll do just that… for you…I love you Sakura… I'll let go of you for now… but I will never ever forget you… Thank you so much…"

Slowly, I bend my head and gently touch her lips with mine… this will probably be the last time I'll ever be able to do this… so I savor every moment I have with her… she still taste the same… sweet and intoxicating.

As we parted, I noted the change in her expression… she's smiling… that soft, sweet smile… and I felt my breath caught… this will never be forgotten… this event will never be erased from my memory I just knew it…

I hugged her one last time and I can feel her body slowly fade away…. This is the last time…. Her smile… only for me….

Then all I can see is light… then everything went black again…

I felt myself jolt up… I slowly open my eyes to find myself in my house again, lying in my bed…

But unlike any other days from before, I felt myself in a state of peace… both in mind, heart and body… I feel refresh.

At this sensation, I've felt my lips curve upward for the first real smile.

"Thank you Sakura… I promise I'll live for the both of us…. and I'll be happy for us…"

**knock… knock… knock…**

Who could that be? Hmmm… I'm not expecting anyone…

"Oi Sasuke-bastard open up!"

Naruto. Why is he here? Oh well… I guess I oughta find out…

"Dobe stop that or you'll break the door…"

Just then my door burst open revealing a panting Naruto….

"What did you say bastard?!" he shouted…

"What are you doing here dobe?!"

"Well… Kakashi-sensei told me to check up on you… see if you havent' decided to short live your life…"

"Dobe!"

"What's that?! Argh… I'll let you go this time bastard because I have to go… but next time you won't be so lucky…"

He turned around to leave but then turned around again!? Huh?! Why is he not living yet? Wait… he seems serious?

"Uhmmm… Sasuke… I know you are still hurting because of Sakura, but… if you don't mind me telling you… you still have friends here… uhmmm… Sakura will love you to be happy again… hmmm… if you want, Hinata is waiting for me at Ichiraku… I think the others would be there too… you why not come?'

Yes… Naruto and Sakura are both right… I can still be happy… with them… my friends… my family…

"Why not?!" I answered… maybe he's not expecting my response that's why I saw his jaw drop… but what the heck… they want me to be happy right?!

"Okay… I'll be outside so hurry up in dressing… my Hinata is already there… ooopppssss… it slipped! OH MY GOD… Sasuke don't you dare tell anyone yet okay?! Or else…."

"Why shouldn't I dobe…? It'll be my pleasure…." I laughed… my first real laugh… Yes… there's definitely reason for me to live…

END.

_Dream of Me_

_By Kirsten Dunst_

_Let me sleep_

_For when I sleep _

_I dream that you are here _

_You're mine_

_And all my fears are left behind_

_I've float on air_

_The nightingale sings gentle lullabies_

_So let me close my eyes_

_And sleep a chance to dream _

_So I can see the face_

_I long to touch… to kiss…_

_But only dreams can bring me this_

_So let the moon _

_Shine softly on the boy I long to see_

_And maybe when he dreams_

_He'll dream of me_

_I hide beneath the clouds_

_And whispers to the evening stars_

_They tell me that it just a dream away_

_(Dream away… dream away… dream away…)_

_I'll dream away_

_So let the moon _

_Shine softly on the boy I long to see_

_And maybe when he dreams_

_He'll dream of me_

_Dream of me…_

AN: [2]

Oh gosh… this is sooo crappy… but I really did my best… huhuhu… this is the weirdest story I've ever made as of yet…

Well… there you go… I'm not quite sure how it turns out… sorry for the OOCness of this… oh well… new life right?! Hehehehe…

It's quite hard for me to be writing an entire fic dealing with the emotions of guys because for one, I'm a gurl! Ehehheh… so guys… I apologize if I made you a softee here… I guess girls sometimes do feel this way… I think… heheheh….

And oh… I was inspired by this song "Dream of me" by Kirsten Dunst… it is sooooooo sweet….

So I hope you enjoy reading… please review… it's quite refreshing hearing from you guys… ehehhe…

Oh… and that part where Naruto came in… well, I just want to make it clear that they are not intended to be together… you know… Naruto is not the new life of Sasuke… as you've read, Hinata and Naruto are secretly together…. Well, I don't know why… it just came up… hehehhe… and I put Naruto in here to just give you guys a simple glimpse that Sasuke DID change… heheheh… but originally, Naruto was NOT suppose to be there… I should have end when Sasuke woke up… but well… that's simply it…

I love you guys…. Til next ime… THANK YOU!


End file.
